


A Strange Acting Jeremy

by OhsheisnotFrench



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: M/M, Oblivious Michael Mell, The girls are in there for like a sentence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:40:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23824708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhsheisnotFrench/pseuds/OhsheisnotFrench
Summary: Michael notices Jeremy has been treating him differently lately and he has no clue why. Turns out, Michael is oblivious. It takes Rich at an IHop for him to finally realize what's been going on.
Relationships: Jake Dillinger/Rich Goranski, Jeremy Heere/Michael Mell
Comments: 8
Kudos: 70





	A Strange Acting Jeremy

Jeremy has been acting really weird lately. Jeremy being weird was completely normal but this weird was different from Jeremy’s normal weird.

It all started when we were just playing video games like normal. We’ve been playing for hours and couldn’t get past this one level. It was very frustrating since we’d get super close but then die right before we could win. After a while of playing, Jeremy and I got bored. I decided to turn on some music.  
“Whatcha wanna listen to?” I asked.  
“Dear Evan Hansen?”  
I didn’t say anything more. I typed it into my phone and shuffled the playlist. I threw my phone on the floor and laid back in my beanbag chair. I was just listening to the music that flowed throughout the room. The song that played was If I Could Tell Her. If only I could tell Jeremy some of these things. Like how his smile was perfect and that it made me feel all kinds of joy. I also wanted to tell him that his dorkiness is what drew me to him. Back in middle school, that’s when I got my first crush, who was Jeremy. We were geeking out over video games and I realized that I wanted to geek out over video games forever with him. I kinda thought that it was in a friend sort of way for a while but I quickly realized that wasn’t the case. When I asked my moms about it, they went crazy in the best way possible. I guess telling them did come at a price though. All the time, my moms would refer to Jeremy as their son in law and wink at me when he was near. Luckily, Jeremy was oblivious enough to not catch on. 

I then felt a weight in my lap. I looked down and sure enough, Jeremy’s head was lying on my lap.  
“Micah?”  
“Hm?”  
“Can you… nevermind, it’s gonna sound stupid.”  
“Jere, I’m the king of sounding stupid, what’s up?”  
“Can you just…”  
He then proceeds to grab my hand and place it on top of his head. I kept my hand there.  
“Ummm…”  
“Nevermind, this was stupid.” Jeremy said and went to sit back up but I stopped him.  
“It’s fine Jere, just, what do you want me to do?”  
“I don’t know, just like pet my head.”  
My face turned bright red as I started chuckling.  
“Dude, that was the weirdest way you could’ve phrased that.”  
“Whatever.”  
I slowly started running my fingers through his hair. I hoped I wasn’t pulling his hair. His soft hair felt nice on my finger tips. I barely noticed how the songs kept changing. After a while, I noticed that it was Laura Dreyfuss singing. Meaning it was either Requiem or Only us. Based on the way the song sounded, I knew it was the latter.  
“Man, I love this song.”  
“Me too.” Jeremy mumbled sleepily.  
I chuckled lightly.  
“This reminds me of…” He said slowly and then trailed off.  
“Huh?” I asked.  
It was too late though, he was already sleeping. I continued to run my finger all over the top of his head. He continued to mumble in his sleep. He kept saying my name over and then mumbling something else that I couldn’t understand. He didn’t seen distressed or anything, no he just seemed happy.

\----

Now if that was the only time something strange happened, then I probably would’ve left it. It wasn’t very out of the ordinary but it was a little weird for Jeremy. But of course, Jeremy continued to act strange. We were going to a movie that Jeremy wanted to see really badly. We had waited a bit for the hype to die down so the theatre wouldn’t be so crowded. He had talked a lot about the movie but I never really paid attention to what it was about. The night of the movie, we did what we normally did. We went to 7/11, bought a bunch of candy and then snuck it into the movie theatre. Jeremy insisted that he bought the tickets. Now this wasn’t that strange. Jeremy had almost always offered to pay for the tickets and I would buy the snacks. One thing that was kinda off was he asked if we could share a popcorn. I had no problem with this, it was just Jeremy usually got his own. Once we got into the actual theatre, we sat in our normal spots. They were spots in the middle row. Jeremy and I never understood the appeal of sitting in the back. It just felt better to sit in the middle. Everything was normal. We made fun of the previews just like we always had. When the movie started, I was already pretty immersed into the movie. Jake and Rich went to go watch this movie a few days before us and Jeremy didn’t let them say anything about it. He threatened to throw Rich into the river if he did. Was Jeremy intimidating in the slightest? No, not really but Rich didn’t spoil it for him. I went to ask if the movie was good and Jeremy shushed me saying that we needed to “see for ourselves.” I grumbled about it but in the end, I listened to him. What can I say? I really am whipped. It was supposed to be a horror movie. Well, it was, but it wasn’t scary, like at all. It was about this girl named Olivia and a group of her friends got stuck playing a cursed game of truth or dare. During the movie, while I went to grab popcorn, Jeremy’s hand accidentally touched mine. I felt my heart thump and hoped Jeremy couldn’t see the blush on my face. Jeremy however was completely unphased. I was now invested in this movie, even though it wasn’t very good. The “scary” parts were rare and weren’t even scared. If Jeremy, the most jumpy person I knew wasn’t getting jumpscared, you knew they were weak. 

Then, I felt it. 

I glanced down at my hand that was laying on the arm rest. On top of my hand, laid Jeremy’s hand. My heart beat was rapid at this point. I tried to focus on the movie.  
“I should’ve let Rich and Jake spoil it.” Jeremy whispered into my ear.  
Keep calm Michael. You are just hanging out with your best friend. He likes you as nothing more. When I didn’t answer, I felt Jeremy arrange our hands so that our fingers intertwined.  
“You ok with this?”  
I wordlessly nodded. I was about to combust. I looked over at Jeremy and he was just peacefully watching the movie. The light from the screen hit his face nicely. It was hard to pay attention to the movie like this but eventually, I turned back and started focusing on the movie.  
After that, we went to get some frozen yogurt at Pinkberry. I got pineapple frozen yogurt with strawberry boba on top while Jeremy got cookies and cream frozen yogurt with extra oreos on top. We sat down at our normal table in the corner.  
“Man, sorry you had to watch that trainwreck.” Jeremy said with a chuckle.  
I smiled.  
“I mean, it wasn’t all that bad. The ending made no sense though like it completely just messed up Olivia’s character.”  
“I know right? Like are you kidding me?”  
“Brad and Penelope were the only good characters.”  
“Exactly, I felt bad for Brad. He deserved better.”  
“You sound like Christine talking about basically any musical character.”  
“Well a lot of them do deserve better.”  
“Even Evan Hansen?”  
“Well…”  
Jeremy then went on a rant about how even though what Evan did was awful, he was still not a completely horrible person. Jeremy suddenly stopped talking and just looked at me.  
“Micah, I’m so sorry.”  
I hummed.  
“For everything…”  
“Jeremy, we went over this a thousand times. We can’t change what happened. I just wanna move on from it ok? I’m not mad at you.”  
“If I could go back and change it…”  
“You would.” I finished for him.  
He sheeply nodded.  
“Can I try your frozen yogurt?” Jeremy asked out of nowhere.  
“Sure, let me just…” I said and was about to get him another spoon when he just took the cup off the table. He dipped the spoon I had been using into the yogurt and took a taste. I gaped at him. Not that I minded sharing a spoon with him but it was completely weird for Jeremy.  
“It’s pretty good. I can see why you get it all the time.” Jeremy said with a smile.  
“I...yeah.” Was all I could say.  
Jeremy handed me back my cup of frozen yogurt and went back to his. I just stared at my cup.  
“You good Mikey?”  
I looked up at Jeremy. He looked concerned.  
“Yeah, I’m fine.” I said and then quickly went back to eating my yogurt.  
“Alright…” He said and then went back to eating the yogurt that laid in front of him.  
After we were done, I dropped Jeremy off at his house.  
“Thanks for going with me.” He said with a smile.  
“Of course, I had fun.”  
He sat there for a minute, almost like he was gonna do something but quickly opted out.  
“I love you.”  
I smiled.  
“I love you too Jere.”  
I could’ve sworn I heard him sigh as he got out of the car.  
“Text me alright?”  
“Of course, tell your dad I said hi?”  
He smiled.  
“Yeah, I gotcha.”  
He closed the car door and I waited until he got inside the house before I drove off. Jeremy saying I love you was the least weird out of everything he did. We’ve been saying it since we were younger. The part that was strange was the hesitation and the fact that I thought I heard him sigh. Was he ok? I would ask him about it later.  
\-----  
The last time I noticed his unexplained weirdness was when we were at lunch. We were sitting with our group of friends when Rich directed his attention to Jeremy and I.  
“You two need to come to IHop with Jake and I this weekend.”  
“Why?” Jeremy asked.  
“All you can eat pancakes Jeremy, ALL YOU CAN EAT PANCAKES.”  
“But waffles are better.” Jeremy responded.  
I’ve never seen Rich so offended.  
“How could you say that?”  
“Babe, chill, they are basically the same thing.” Jake said as he put his hand on Rich’s shoulder.  
“But pancakes…” Rich started and then Jake gently pulled Rich’s face towards his. Jake kissed Rich on the lips. Chloe was pretending to gag and Brooke shushed her. Jenna was just on her phone ignoring all of this and Christine was off in her own world. After Jake pulled away, Rich looked a lot calmer.  
“Alright, agree to disagree, but are you two in?” Rich asked.  
“Yeah, it’s a date.” Jeremy answered.  
Jeremy really could’ve answered that in any other way but of course he said it like that. The bell rang, signalling that it was time for our next class. I had Spanish with Jenna. After I went to my locker to grab my binders, I made my way to the classroom. Jenna was sitting in her normal spot towards the back row and I grabbed my seat next to her.  
“Are you excited for your date this weekend?” Jenna teased.  
I rolled my eyes.  
“It’s a friendship outing Jenna.” I reminded her.  
“Huh?”  
“Yeah I mean, sure Rich and Jake are dating but Jeremy and I are just going as friends.”  
She started full out laughing.  
“What?”  
She stopped laughing and looked me dead in the face.  
“Wait you don’t...huh?”  
“What?”  
She sighed.  
“You know what, this is not my job.” She said before going back on her phone.  
“Jenna! Tell me!”  
“I think it’ll be better if I don’t.”  
“I thought we were friends Jenna.”  
“We are Mell, just wait until this weekend. If you don’t realize by then, I’ll tell you.”  
I sighed. What on Earth could she be talking about?  
\----  
When Jeremy and I got to IHop, Rich and Jake were already there.  
“Hey guys!” Rich called out.  
We both greeted the two of them before walking into the restaurant. We quickly got sat at our table. Luckily, it was a booth. After we got seated, we shared some casual conversation between the 4 of us. And by casual conversation, I mean it wasn't casual for anyone but us. We almost didn’t notice the waitress standing there waiting to take our order. After that, we went back to our conversation.  
“If you masturbate while you're high, it’s called weed whacking, end of discussion.” Jeremy declared.  
“No way man, masterblazing sounds better.”  
Jake and I glanced at each other as we watched his argument go down.  
“Guys, is this really a discussion we need to have?” Jake asked.  
“Yes.” Rich and Jeremy said at the same time.  
“Guys, Jake is right… it’s called highjacking.”  
I picked up my drink and started to take a sip. All three of them looked at me.  
“Perfect, just like you.” Jeremy said.  
I started to choke on my drink. The three of them looked concerned.  
“I’m fine!” I exclaimed in between coughs.  
It didn’t take me very long to return to normal.  
“Wow, your boyfriend almost killed ya there.” Rich teased.  
“I thought you’d stop teasing us about that.”  
Rich gave me a confused look.  
“What?”  
“About us dating, we aren’t.”  
The table grew silent as everyone looked at me.  
“What?” I asked.  
I looked over at Jeremy and his face was pale.  
“W-We aren’t?”  
Jeremy looked absolutely torn.  
“No? What’s going on?”  
I looked over at Rich and Jake, who were just sitting there awkwardly.  
“Um...we should just....” Jake said before getting up and heading towards the bathroom.  
Rich followed behind him. I put my attention back onto Jeremy.  
“What’s going on Jere?”  
He had his hands folded on the table and stared at them, refusing to look me in the eye.  
“I thought we were dating…’  
My eyes widened.  
“I...When did you get that idea?”  
“When I asked you to go to dinner with me.”  
“That was a month ago!” I exclaimed.  
“Yeah, I know.” He said softly.  
He looked like he was on the verge of tears.  
“You were asking me out? As a date?”  
He wordlessly nodded. I didn’t know how to react. Well, I was ecstatic. Jeremy wanted to date me, but that made me super confused.  
“Why didn’t you say anything sooner?”  
“Well, I just thought you didn’t like labels.”  
My jaw dropped.  
“Let me get this straight, you thought we were dating...for a month?”  
He nodded. Wow was that a lot to take in.  
“I’m sorry Michael. I get it if you don’t wanna be friends anymore or…”  
“I do! I wanna be with you!” I exclaimed.  
“You do?”  
“Yes! I’ve been trying to figure out how to tell you.”  
He smiled.  
“Wow, and I thought I was oblivious. Jesus Michael, I’ve held your hand and told you I loved you.”  
Now that made a bit more sense.  
“Well, I thought the ‘I love you’ was just you being you."  
"That same night, I was gonna kiss you but I was scared you weren’t ready…”  
“And that’s why you didn’t do anything else…”  
He nodded.  
“Wow...so we’ve been dating for a month and I didn’t notice?”  
“Basically.”  
I got up and slid next to him in the booth.  
“And you were gonna kiss me the night we went to watch that awful movie?”  
He chuckled before nodding.  
I slowly put my hands on his cheek.  
“Do you still wanna kiss me?”  
He nodded. That was enough for me to slowly lean in and press my lips onto his. Was it perfect? Well my glasses got in the way and I had no idea how to actually kiss but it was perfect for me. When he pulled away, it felt like a feeling of warmth was leaving my lips. The smile on his face was bigger than I’ve ever seen it.  
“I love you Micah.”  
“I love you too dork.”  
It then dawned upon me.  
“Wait a minute...did everyone know we were dating before I did?”  
“I guess so.”  
“Jenna laughed at me when I called this a friendship outing.”  
“It was supposed to be a double date Mikey.”  
“I mean, it still is one.”  
“Yeah, I guess it is.” Jeremy said before pulling me back into another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> I always see oblivious Jeremy so why not change it up a bit. Hope you enjoy!


End file.
